The turkey is one of the most astute, keen-eyed game birds in the world. Thus, in addition to its source as a food product, the turkey is a popular target for hunters since it has proven to be among the most elusive, and thus difficult to shoot.
To assist the hunter in locating a turkey, resort is often had to a turkey-calling device which is operable to emit a sound simulating the gobble of a turkey. Hopefully, the turkey is lured toward the hunter by the sounds produced by the calling device. Once in range and assuming the turkey has not spotted the hunter, the hunter is able to fire a shot at his prey. Owing to the keen eyesight of the turkey, however, the hunter is often spotted by the turkey before the hunter can locate and fire upon his target.
The present invention relates to a remote control for a turkey or other game calling device. By using the invention, the hunter can camouflage himself at a remote location from the calling device, preferably a location having good sight lines to the calling device. Upon operation of the caller, a turkey may be drawn into the caller area, with a lesser chance of the hunter being spotted. Thus the hunter has an increased chance of getting his prey.